


You Alone Can Make My Soul Take Flight

by Supreme_EvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Song - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_EvilQueen/pseuds/Supreme_EvilQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina have a romantic night in the woods, in which one is serenaded and both wish on a shooting star. Cute and fluffy oneshot. SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Alone Can Make My Soul Take Flight

"Dance with me," Emma said, holding out her hand to the brunette.

Regina smiled and tilted her head, watching her curiously. "There's no music..." Emma grinned.

"We don't need any," she said gently, tightly grasping Regina's hand to pull her close.

Regina giggled as Emma yanked her up, forcing the brunette to stumble into her chest and make her arms wrap around the blonde's neck. "ooft-hmm," Regina puffed out as their chests collided, but that changed to a moan when Emma's hands landed on the small of her back, allowing her to relax completely into her embrace. "You smell beautiful, my dear," Regina whispered into her neck.

Emma laughed, leaning forward to whisper back. "I'm wearing your perfume." Regina grinned and licked her neck, giggling some more.

"Well, darling, it smells far better on you than me," she teased before mumbling. "Taste good too." Emma just smiled and buried her face in Regina's hair, dropping a kiss on her head. Emma had the height advantage this time, as her girlfriend had kicked off her shoes as soon as Emma had told her they'd be climbing a hill- which of course meant she had to give her a piggyback to the top.

The two stayed in each other's arms for a minute, Emma swaying them slowly under the starlight. Regina sighed happily, breathing in the smell of Emma and the woods, finally feeling free and relaxed. 

Emma rubbed her back gently and kissed her forehead before she began to sing softly in her ear;

"Night time sharpens,  
Heightens each sensation.  
Darkness stirs and wakes  
Imagination.  
Silently the senses,  
Abandon their defences..."

Regina closed her eyes, melting into Emma's voice. She loved when the blonde sang to her: Emma rarely did it, meaning that whenever she did, Regina always held those moments dear.

She began to sway to the beat of Emma's voice as the blonde continued to serenade her. The dance picked up slightly as Emma moved her hands to clutch her waist and moved her forehead to rest against Regina's before she managed to remove the brunette's arms from her neck to spin her out slowly. 

"Let your soul take you where you long to be.  
Only then can you belong to me," she whispered the last line, pulling Regina's hips tight to hers, smiling at her.

Regina's mouth fell open slightly and she lifted her head to look up to Emma, but before she could get a word out, she was being spun away again as Emma continued the melody. 

She finally brought the brunette closer to cradle her snugly to her body, "You alone can make my song take flight..." she whispered, kissing her neck. "Help me make the music of the night." Emma finished sweetly, leaving Regina utterly breathless.

She kept her held tight until the brunette finally stammered out, "that was beautiful."

Emma grinned, leaning down to finally capture her lips in a searing kiss. "Is that it? I sing you the hardest song I know and I get 'beautiful'?" she teased, wrapping one arm tightly around the smaller woman's waist so she could lift her slightly off the ground.

"You're beautiful," she gasped as she stared at Emma. It was like she'd only just realised, or only really meant it. She'd called her beautiful lots of times, but this time felt the most honest and blunt- and was proven by a deep kiss, her hands cupping Emma's face and pulling her close.

When the two finally parted, they stayed together until Regina felt Emma shiver; not that the blonde would admit that she did though.

"Come darling, we'll sit back on the blanket," Regina said, leading her back to the patchwork blanket Emma had made for her. She had been practising her magic and this was the first thing she'd been able to successfully create and had insisted Regina have it so they both could have a 'precious blanket'.

They lay back down on the comfy fabric in front of the small, crackling fire Regina had created to stare up at the stars. Emma held out her arm for Regina to snuggle into her and rest on her chest, which she did happily.

"You know anything about the stars?" Emma asked, her hand running through the brunette's soft hair. She felt Regina shake her head. "That's like a bear one," Emma said, pointing up and tracing the shape in the sky. She grabbed Regina's hand and traced the outline so she could see.

"I see it!" she exclaimed happily, her free hand stroking Emma's stomach soothingly.

"And that's all I know abou- wow!" Emma started, but was cut short when a shooting star flew past. Regina jumped at Emma's exclamation, but only smiled at the grin on her girlfriend's face. "Come on, make a wish, baby!" 

Regina frowned and thought for a minute, not really having much to want. Then she knew. She closed her eyes tightly, gripping Emma's shirt as she wished. 

When she finally opened her eyes, she was met with Emma's curious gaze, but when the blonde opened her mouth, Regina silenced her by pressing her finger firmly to her lips. "Shh, I'm not telling! It's against the rules otherwise... it won't come true," Regina said matter-of-factly, a pout on her face.

Emma leant down to press a kiss to her lips, brushing the hair off her face. "I love you, Regina," she said quietly when they parted. 

Regina gasped, propping herself up on one elbow, staring at Emma. "What did you say?" Emma swallowed and raised her hand, shakily, to stroke Regina's cheek.

"I, uh, I love you, Regina... you're like," Emma swallowed again. "You're constant... you're home. I've not, like, had one before and now I think this is what it is, you know? I'm not, you know like, important. I don't matter or whatever. But you change that. You're my home, you know? When you're not scared or alone and you know everything is okay and it doesn't matter what happens because no one will laugh at you and-" Emma's rambling was silenced when the brunette rolled on top of her and kissed her slowly, moving her lips tantalisingly against Emma's, teasing her.

"That was my wish," she whispered, grinning brightly at Emma. "And now it's come true. I love you too, Emma. You're everything," she said, a tear rolling down her face as she kissed Emma again. And again. And again.

After the two exchanged an unknown amount of kisses and mumbled 'I love you's, Emma finally noticed her own damp cheeks, a mix of her and Regina's tears. She laughed softly, wiping her eyes and shifting so the pair could lie side by side.

"We're a mess," she laughed, grabbing Regina's hand. 

Regina pressed a quick kiss to Emma's nose. "You're a mess. I'm 'hot as hell, damn' I remember you saying this morning," Regina mocked, giggling when Emma moaned and jabbed her side, rolling over to bury her face.

"Oi, I just declared my love for you and you're teasing," she mumbled into the brunette's shoulder.

Regina rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. "Hush, it wouldn't be realistic if I didn't tease you in some way," she whispered, her fingers gently rubbing Emma's forehead. She felt the blonde nod beneath her touch and a hand slithered out from their touching bodies to wrap tightly around Regina's waist and pull her close.

"Hmm," she hummed contently, snuggling up to Regina. "I know," she grinned. "I love you."

Regina smiled, kissing her again. "I love you."


End file.
